An open-label study to evaluate the long-term safety of SB204269 as add-on therapy in patients w/refractory simple or complex partial seizures-extension to study 204269/008. Second objective is to gather descriptive long term efficay for SB204269 as adjunct therapy in patients w/refractory simple or complex partial seizures.